


Not all heroes wear capes

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Clint Barton, Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Battle, Smart doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: After a tough battle, the heroes begin to heal... with a little help from their friend.





	Not all heroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Three Avengers crash into Clint's apartment, discarding weapons and collapsing on the furniture. A collective groan fills the air as sore muscles relax and bruises start to ache in earnest.

"Lucky! Get me a beer!" Clint moans from the couch.

America, flopped on top of Kate on a loveseat, huffs an exhausted laugh into the upholstery.

Lucky whines uncertainly.

Clint gestures to his mouth with his thumb.

America bursts into laughter.

"The hell is that?"

"Lucky's a smart boy, he knows sign language." Clint pats the sofa and tries the sign again. America laughs harder.

"My bruises," Kate complains. She wiggles her arm out from under America and fingerspells 'beer,' and then flashes the number 2.

Lucky gets up and skitters over to the cooler. He knocks it open and grabs a beer in his mouth, then carries it to Clint, then brings another to Kate.

Clint puts it on his sprained elbow and sighs in relief. Kate makes grabby motions until America rolls her eyes and twists the top off for her.

While Kate chugs, America slips down to the floor. Lucky crawls into her lap, being perfectly warm and furry all over her sore muscles.

Life is good.


End file.
